THE UN-TRUE FLCL Series
by Legacy
Summary: My crack at how things might have been before series started...


Hello my name is Legacy,  
  
Now I know alot of you are wondering, Why is this series called the "The Un-true FLCL Series?" Well basically because it is. It's a story that's about what might have happened before the series. Granted what I wrote probably didn't happen, cause there are spots where the series conflicts with what I'm going to write.   
  
BUT HELL I DON'T CARE!!! It's all in good fun...  
  
Ok...The whole series starts 2 years prior to the beginning of the show. And will run all the way up to when the actually show takes place. Then after that, we shall see...I'm considering doing my own version of the OVA and something that continues after the show.   
  
And don't worry people, any changes I may make..aren't too drastic. And if they are, it's cool man...just go with the flow. I promise you guys something worth reading.   
  
And with that..I..  
  
Oh, I might as well take care of that pesky disclaimer also...  
  
****Disclaimer: Furi Kuri and it's characters are the sole property of Gainax and some other Japanese Companies. My use of their characters is only for entertainment purposes, and I'm not getting any sort of payment for what I do. (sadly enough)****  
  
  
I think that's about it. Please enjoy my fic....  
  
  
  
Let's see now. There are probably many ways I could start this story. But I guess it would be better to start out simple. A nice open field in the middle of nowhere. And two brothers practicing for baseball. Yeah, I think that's a good start don't you?  
  
****  
  
The sun gleamed across the open field. Usually in this type of weather, most people seek the sanctuary of the indoors. Hell I would. But although it was probably one of the hottest day during that spring, for two brothers it was never too hot for baseball.  
  
  
"Alright Naota-kun, first you hold it like this." An older boy said while clutching the baseball bat in his hands. He bent his arms slightly as the bat hovered over his shoulders. He looked over his shoulder, through his webwork of brown hair, to see if the younger boy was even paying attention.  
  
Naota rolled his eyes. "Ok, Ok, Chill out Oniichan..." He slowly started to mimic his brother's position. With his red baseball hat turned backwards, Naota was almost starting to resemble a pro.   
  
Tasuku smiled. "Good, now you just get your grip. Keep your eye on the ball and just swing." As he completed the sentence he slowly swung with his arms. Naota copied his motions.   
  
The two continued to do a few more imaginary swings.  
  
"We both look retarded..." Naota grumbled while completing another swing.   
  
Ignoring his little brother's comment, Tasuku paused. "Ok....Ta, Let's see how you do..." The older brown haired boy walked a few feet away to their makeshift pitcher's mount. In a pile there: laid a few extra baseballs, some books and their bookbags. Picking up a ball, Tasuku turned to Naota. "You ready?" he asked.  
  
Naota groaned out a "Yeah..."  
  
Tasuku winded up and threw a perfect pitch. The ball soared gracefully through the air and over the science book that was temporally home plate. It was an easy target for anyone that remotely, even heard of baseball. Too bad Naota didn't swing.   
  
Tasuku narrowed his eyes. "Anytime your ready...." The younger boy didn't respond but he knew Naota heard him. Tasuku pitched a few more times, with the same results. Naota didn't swing. "Come on lil'bro. Your not even trying..."  
  
Naota threw the bat down. "Hey! I HATE IT WHEN YOU CALL ME THAT!!!" Although Naota loved his brother dearly and probably would do anything for the guy. The one thing that always constantly pissed him off was when Tasuku called him...Bro.  
  
Realizing his error, Tasuku responding in mild laughter. He knew his little brother hated the nickname, but the look on the little guy's face when he was called that was priceless. Oh well, back to business. "Ok, ok. Lets try again. Hey even try to swing if you like..."  
  
Naota rolled his eyes. He was still a little steamed by the "bro" comment. Tasuku sighed. He knew his brother probably could be a good ball player if he tried. Only problem was, getting the kid motivated.  
  
Then an idea hit him. If he ever wanted a reaction from Naota it would call for drastic measures. So what if he hated him later, at least he would finally act. Grinning, Tasuku winded up and launched the ball cross the plate. Then he followed it with the words. "COME ON...HIT IT...LIL BRO!!!"  
  
In that moment Naota snapped. He was pissed. Really pissed. He swung the bat with all his might. "HEY STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!....GODDAMNIT!!!" He screamed as the ball careened through the air.   
  
Now on any ordinary day, Tasuku would have thought this would have been a small victory. In most cases it was. Only problem was, Naota blasted the ball right back at Tasuku. Beaming him right in the forehead. Now he was a fallen mass on the ground. And Naota was still too steamed to notice his state.  
  
"DAMMIT TASUKU!! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE THAT!!!!" Naota continued to rant. "I SWEAR YOU'VE KNOWN ME ALL MY LIFE! WHEN HAVE I EVER LIKED THAT NAME!?!" He screamed. "HUH? HUH?" Naota questioned. Then he noticed that his brother wasn't responding. In fact when he looked over to his brother, he wasn't sure if he was still breathing. Well one of his arms where twitching, that's a good sign right?  
  
"Niichan? Oniichan?"  
  
(Naota's Voice over)  
  
Me and my brother Tasuku would always hang out after school. Sometimes we would just talk about what happened in class. Or maybe how our day went. And sometimes we would do our homework...Yeah come on. We couldn't do it at home, we would look dumb.   
  
Anyway we would do that or sometimes he would help me out with some batting stuff. He was a good player. One of the best on his team. He was the reason why they're winning this season.  
  
Yeah, I guess you would say I look up to him kinda. He is older and all. We were born about seven years apart. I was a product of a late in life pregnancy. My mom had me in her late forties. Well that was before she ran off with her boss' wife. Heh, go fig...   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:Where we were...  
  
****  
  
An hour later Tasuku came around. "OWWWWW!!!....Dammit Naota. What the hell were you doing?" he cried as he placed the cold soda can over his huge bruise. The two eventually went to the cornerstore soda machine.   
  
Naota sighed. Tasuku had been bitching all the way there too. "Hey I said I was sorry...." He looked down at the bat he was clutching in his hands. "I told you, I wasn't good at this..."  
  
Tasuku sighed and stopped. He knelt down in front of his little brother so they were eye to eye. "Ta listen, you got a lot of potential. I bet you could be a great player someday. Hey even greater than me." he added with some mirth. "But you have to at least try you know..."  
  
Naota nodded. "Yeah I know..."  
  
"That's my bro." Tasuku smiled. He knew despite his brothers tough exterior, he still was a kid underneath. Suddenly an idea crossed his mind. Tasuku smiled, a smile that turned into an evil grin. Then in one motion he grabbed up and his little brother in headlock. And playfully delivered some knuggie-goodness to the little boy's head.  
  
All the while, a helpless Naota was struggling under his brother's might. "Hey Let go!!" He complained. But due to his laughter, Tasuku's was deaf to his brothers plea. Or was it he just didn't care...Eh either way.  
  
Eventually the older boy let his brother go. No...it was more like he dropped him onto the ground, while he continued to laugh his ass off. Shortly, he regained control of himself and looked forward into the distance. "Now Naota, all we have to...." His sentence ended there.   
  
"Now we have to...what?" Naota patiently waited for his brother to continue. Then he looked up, there was no sign of Tasuku. "Oniichan?" Then he peered over into the backdrop and saw his brother hiding behind a tree.   
  
"HEY!" Naota ran over to his brother. "Eh..Oniichan?" His brother was too occupied to notice him. "Oniichan?" Still nothing. Naota shook his head. "HEY BRO!!!"   
  
Tasuku nearly jumped four feet in the air from total shock. He clutched his heart like he was afraid that the bugger was going to pop out for a visit. Tasuku looked down at his brother.  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
Naota was about to respond when Tasuku remembered his reason for coming over in the first place. Seeing that Naota could ruin everything, he clamped his hand over his younger brother's mouth.   
  
Tasuku looked back in the direction that he was previously viewing. Satisfied that nothing was disturbed, he turned his attention back to his brother. "SHHHH..." He whispered as he slowly released his hand. Then he went back to his view behind the bushes.  
  
Naota gave him a puzzled look. "Ummm...what are you doing?" he inquired.   
  
Tasuku groaned. He didn't even turn around to address him. "What does it look like I'm doing?" he said in a monotone voice.  
  
"It's looks like your stalking something...." Naota replied bluntly.  
  
Not really paying attention to his words, Tasuku responded. "Exactly..I'm..." Then the flair word 'Stalking' sunk in. "NO!! NO!! Look..." He opened the bushes to allow Naota to see.  
  
Naota took a deep sigh. Thoughts that maybe Pops dropped Tasuku a few times when he was a baby entered his head as he started to look out of the bushes. "Oniichan, What is it....WAA.." His mouth was left wide open as his eyes were sent on a group of high school girls. Shinden High school, if Naota wasn't mistaken.   
  
There were three total in the crew. In the front of the troop, was a girl with long red hair that went down to her waist. Following her was a girl with glasses and short brown hair. Naota really couldn't see the third one, cause the other two turned around and was huddling around her. And all he could hear where their constant giggling and squealing.   
  
Naota was about to turn away from the girls and smack his brother on the back of the head from wasting his time on such trivial things. Then the red head and the brunette parted, which allowed the third to come into view.   
  
She looked about a few inches shorter than Naota's brother. Her soft strands of magenta colored hair came down to her shoulders. She opened her chocolate eyes and gave her friends the warmest smile.   
  
Naota's heart almost melted. The girl was almost angelic. "And there she is." Tasuku chimed in, noticing his brother's dazed appearance. "Mamimi Samejima. Probably one of the hottest girls in the 9th grade."   
  
Naota didn't answer. He was too fixated and the girl to really pay attention. The way she talked, the way she walked, the way she purred. Purred? Is she wearing cat ears? Naota peered closer. Yeah she was. Then she meowed for her friends who were all laughing at the girl's act.   
  
"She's an idiot." Naota said bluntly.  
  
Tasuku looked around nervously. "Uh...Well, she might not be the brightest girl ever. But look at that body." His mouth started to water. "Those legs, those breasts, and that ass...."  
  
Naota raised one eyebrow. "Eh....You need to be alone?" He asked his brother. "Your starting to sound like dad..."  
  
"SHUT UP MAN!!!" Tasuku fumed. "The girl is a babe."  
  
Naota shrugged. "Whatever..."  
  
"What? You don't like girls or something?" Tasuku gave his younger brother a sideward glance. "Your not gay are you?"  
  
NO! DON'T EVEN KID LIKE THAT!!!" Naota shouted, while nearly tackling his older brother.  
  
Who, in turn took it all in jest. "Just kidding little bro." He chuckled a bit then got to his feet. "Come on let's go home..." He stated as he started to make his way back.  
  
"Fine...." Naota complied, slowly following his brother. The two walked up the hillside, soon fading into the background. Their sunlit silhouettes only a distant memory.   
  
"AND STOP CALLING ME BRO!!!!" Was echoed in the air.  
  
  
(Naota's Voice over)  
  
And that was the first time I ever saw Mamimi Samejima. At the time I thought she was just a regular dumb high school girl....Hell I still do. But as I got to know her, I found out there is a lot more going on in her life. And although she appears to have no care in the world. I also learned that appearances can often be deceiving...  
  
****  
  
Heading in the opposite direction, were the trio of Shinden High School girls. They were well aware of their seemingly ditzy appearance, but they didn't care. They were having fun. That was all that matter. But soon the fun would end and the friends would have to part for they're designated homes.  
  
Mamimi was so happy when she left her friends. The day had been great. So great in fact, she felt the need to dance. Granted she wasn't the best dancer around but that never seemed to make much of a difference to her anyway. So down the road her feminine figure could be seen pirouetting down the street. A bright smile was brandished on her lips.  
  
A few blocks down the street her pirouettes, was dulled down to a small waltz. The tempo that she moved to slowed down as well. But dance, she still did. Until she came upon her house's block. Now she was slowly walking. Shuffling her steps as she moved, dragging her bookbag along the way.  
  
Eventually she came to her house. She remembered when she was little and just moved in the house was filled with so much happiness. Now the happy times where gone. As time took it's toll and things changed for Mamimi, all she had now were her memories.  
  
She slowly opened her creaking fence. Her steps slowly creeping along the stoned path. A few pebbles were missing from the walkway. But things like that didn't concerned her. Up the stairs she went and then she reached the door.   
  
Usually around this time she would wait about fifteen minutes in front of the door. Always debating with herself, whether or not to enter. To maybe catch a smoke and hangout by the river, then come back a few hours later.   
  
'Maybe another time.' She said as she turned the knob and opened the door. She slowly walked inside and discarded her shoes. "I'm home!!!" She shouted. No one answered her. She continued to walk inside. "Mama? Papa?"  
  
She heard some noise from the kitchen. "What do you mean you want a divorce!?!" A masculine voice echoed from the kitchen. Mamimi recognized as her Papa.   
  
"You heard me." A voice answered. Mamimi knew to be her mom. Which meant they were fighting again. "Your hardly ever home and..."  
  
"I'm trying to put food on the goddamn table!" Mamimi's father yelled back at her mom.   
  
Mamimi peered into the kitchen. She saw her mama sitting at the table while her Papa paced back in forth through the kitchen. "If you were half the man your brother was..." Her mom started.  
  
"My brother? Why don't you go fuck him then!" He shouted while slamming his hands on the table.  
  
Her mom glared at him. "I might, he couldn't be any worst then you!!" At that moment the door to the kitchen slowly open. And both parents saw the fleeing figure of their daughter running up the stairs.  
  
Mamimi covered her ears as ran. 'I don't want to hear anymore! I don't want to hear anymore!' Her mind shouted.  
  
As she ran she could still hear her Mom's voice. "Look, you've gone and upset her!..."  
  
"Look it's your kid. So it's your problem!"  
  
"Yeah, but I thought she would have at least turned out normal..." That was the last thing Mamimi heard as the door to her room slammed shut.   
  
The girl curled up in a ball in her bed. Embracing a small red video game to her heart. That was probably the only thing that she had that meant anything to her, outside her camera. She clutched the game more and more. Constantly repeating the same phrase she always said when things started to get really bad for her. "Cantide, Angel of black fire...Champion of the weak..Please..Please protect me..."  
  
****  
  
It wasn't always like that for Mamimi. Once we were a happy family...Mamimi was happy too. When I was little, Papa...my real Papa loved me so much. He used to call me his little angel. Papa would always play with me when ever I asked. Mama was nicer too, but I always loved Papa the best. He made sure he was always there for Mamimi.  
  
But shortly Papa started to get sick. Mama tried to do everything she could for Papa. She sent him to all these different doctors. Mamimi helped out too. Mamimi was Papa's personal nursemaid.   
  
And for a while it seemed like Papa was getting better. He even played with me for a little bit. But Papa then started to get sick again. And no matter what Mama and I tried, he wasn't getting better. Then one day I went to play with Papa for the last time...  
  
I think that night was the most I ever cried in my life. I loved my Papa. I miss him so much. But slowly, me and Mama started to move on. Papa leaving us, was bad for the both of us. Mama started going out at nights now and sometimes didn't come back till the next day.   
  
Things between us was different too. When Papa was with us, she was always smiling. And even thought we weren't as close as I was with Papa, we still could talk. Now she seems so distant from me. Sometimes it's almost like she doesn't want me around. But that can't be true. Mama loves Mamimi...right?  
  
Eventually Mamimi got a new Papa. He wasn't like my real Papa, who was nice and kind to everyone. My new Papa was bitter and complained a lot. But if Mama was happy, then Mamimi was happy...Or I tried to be...  
  
I hate it here. I want it to be like it was before. When Papa was alive, and I was happy. I miss him. I was his angel. I still want to be his angel...  
  
  
  
  
  
Masashi, said something about it being close to 100 degrees today. And Gaku disagreed, saying it was more like 95. Whatever the case, all Naota knew was....  
  
"IT'S FREAKING HOT OUT TODAY!!!" Naota shouted as he exited the school yard. He couldn't wait for his friends this time, it had been two hours since lunch ended. That meant it had been a hundred and twenty minutes since he had something in his stomach. Which meant it that a seven thousand two hundred seconds have gone by since he had a cool drink.   
  
And on a hot day like that was far too long.   
  
The only thing that was on his mind was getting to something cool to drink. And nothing was getting in his way. Now if only this railway light would turn green, he could finally go. But it appears that today all the mechanism were working in extra slow gear.   
  
Naota sighed. If he didn't get out of this heat and get something to drink soon, he knew he was going to die on the spot. His body would spontaneously combust and he would be nothing more that a charcoal imprint on the sidewalk.  
  
"Too hot..." A feminine voice said right next to him. Naota didn't even notice her arrival. Then again it was too hot for him to even care. It was too hot for him to really want to respond either. He was too busy mopping up the beads of sweat that formed on his brow.  
  
"Hey is it hot for you too?" the girl inquired.   
  
Now that was a stupid question. 'How the hell.....' You know Naota had to say something now. Not only was he really not in the mood for conversing. But it appears that this girl won't leave him be. "No...this is Kool Aid, I'm sweating!!!" He shouted back in her face.  
  
Naota calmed down a bit and sighed. "Gomen..."  
  
"It's ok..." She replied. "It's hot out..."   
  
Naota narrowed his eyebrow. 'Baka' Just then the railway lights turned green and the gate slowly raised. It was safe for travel. Naota started to walk along the pathway. And it appears that he had a traveling companion.   
  
"What?" He asked, as he stopped a few steps later.  
  
The girl walked in front of him and extended her hand. "My name is Mamimi Samejima.."  
  
Naota sighed again. He really didn't have time for this. But for some reason, that name sounded so familiar. He looked up her long legs, past her short flannel skirt. He then took note that her blouse was untucked and slightly unbuttoned. Which allowed the boy, a small view of her bra. Censoring himself from the sight, Naota closed his eyes.   
  
'Baka' He thought, as he decided to just take a quick look at her face. When he opened his eyes, he saw two huge chocolate colored orbs looking right back at him. The girl was staring intently at him, with a small smile on her sakura colored lips.   
  
Naota stumbled back and fell to the ground. It was her, the girl Tasuku was talking about before. The magenta haired girl stood over him and extended her hand again. "My name is Mamimi Samejima..." She repeated with a smile.  
  
Naota waved her hand away and got to his feet. "Naota Nandanba." He muttered, while walking past her.   
  
"Naota....?" Her lips feeling out each syllable. She then paused for a minute and tilted her head to the side. "Then Mamimi will call you Ta-kun." She said happily. Although it was more to herself than him. Then there was the sound of her shoes clicking, following right behind Naota. "Ta-kun, where are you going?"  
  
'Why me?' Naota mentally thought while raking his hand through his brown hair. "I'm getting something to drink. It's hot...So if you mind?" Naota glared, hoping the girl would take a hint.   
  
"No..I don't mind, Mamimi is hot too." The brown eyed girl chimed. Then she looked down to the boy. "Would you buy something for Mamimi?" She innocently asked.  
  
Naota frowned his brow. "I only have enough to buy myself something." And speaking of which, they were coming close to soda machine now.  
  
"So that's no?" She queried.  
  
Naota just nodded, then he glanced over the soda selection in the machine. 'Too sour...Too fruity...Ah..Perfect.' He concluded in thought, while choosing one of the sweeter brands. Never could beat his sweet tooth.   
  
The lavender haired girl thought for a minute. "What if Mamimi gave you something in return?" Obviously not interested in Ta-kun's previous denial.  
  
Naota dropped his money into the machine. "I don't want anything. Just some peace and quie..." He started to say, as he pressed the button for the soda.   
  
"Mamimi could take your picture?" The girl offered, while bringing out her camera from her bag.  
  
"I don't want anything..." Naota grumbled through his teeth. "Just leave me..a"  
  
"A kiss?" Naota raised an eyebrow as Mamimi stepped toward him. "Mamimi could give you a kiss?" Naota couldn't help to notice how soft her lips looked at that moment. Just as Mamimi couldn't help to notice, Naota's cheeks turning bright red.  
  
"A kiss?" For a moment Naota really considered it. But in the end, his stubbornness still prevailed. He shook his head. "No...I don't want a kiss..."  
  
At this the girl frowned. "Why?...." Then she narrowed her eyes at him. "You don't like girls?"  
  
"YES!!... I mean NO!...It's just..." Man this was confusing him.  
  
Mamimi frowned and turned away. "Do you think Mamimi is ugly?" She turned and looked at him as she waited for his response. Her cinnamon brown eyes, seemed to penetrate right through him.  
  
For a long time Naota didn't say anything. Hell he didn't know how they got onto the topic in the first place. He smiled at her. "No..." He finally answered.   
  
The girl instantly perked up. "So do you think Mamimi is pretty?"  
  
"Yeah....I mean no!!!" The boy feebly responded.  
  
But Mamimi wasn't fooled. At that moment her smile could have even rivaled the sun. In a flash, she grappled up the boy in the tightest hug. "Thanks Ta-kun..."   
  
Naota couldn't help but to smile, despite himself. He closed his eyes briefly, silently savoring the moment. Kinda savoring the girl's softness. And despite the hint of cigarette smoke that lingered in her clothes, Naota was savoring her scent. It was probably the first imitate moment he ever had with any girl in his life.  
  
Eventually the girl released him onto the ground. She then looked to her watch. "Oh..Mamimi has to go..." She turned to Naota and smiled, then gently kissed him on the forehead. Naota just blinked as a response. With a final smile, Mamimi said "Bye, Ta-kun..." and walked away.  
  
The ten year old boy was in a daze, as he watched her leave. She was so weird, so different, and he found her kinda strange but interesting too. Naota sighed. At least it was over, now he could get on with his life.   
  
Naota started to gather his stuff and preceded home. He then stopped and looked around the area. "Hey....Where's my soda?"  
  
*******  
Bye-Bye  
  
Coming Soon....  
  
THE UN-TRUE FLCL: Trying to Get to Know you... 


End file.
